


Blame

by RandyQueen



Series: Soulmate Collection [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Kiss, HPFF Forums, Multi, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9208841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyQueen/pseuds/RandyQueen
Summary: Harry found his soulmate. It just wasn't their first words. Technically.Written for the Who's My Soulmate Prompt Challenge





	

Harry grew up with words on his inner thigh. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia ignored his questions. They didn't have words on their bodies. Soon enough Harry forgot about the words.  
  
  
Years later Harry was at Hogwarts. He understood that wizards and witches all had the tattoos. He learned that the words were spoken to a person on by their soulmates. They were the first words spoken by them.  
  
  
Harry was slowly losing hope. It seemed that everyone had found their soulmate. Ron had Lavender, Hermione had Fred, Neville had Luna, George had Angelina, Seamus had Dean. Everyone that Harry knew had found their soulmate.  
  
  
The Astronomy tower had become a sort of safe haven for him. Perhaps it was the feel of calmness or the lingering presence of Dumbledore. It took him a few seconds to realize that someone else was in the room.  
  
  
"Do you blame me for it?." the person behind him asked.  
  
  
Harry was startled by the words and jumped forward. He was grateful when the person's arm shot out and grabbed his upper arm and pulled him away from the edge of the balcony.  
  
  
Harry turned to thank the person and the words died. Draco Malfoy saved him. _His soulmate_ just saved him. How was that possible? They have spoken before. Then he remembered to answer.  
  
  
"You didn’t actually do anything. You only did it out of fear.” Harry took a deep breath and hoped for the best.

 

Draco’s eyes widened a fraction. “How?” he asked.

 

Harry thought for a moment and the war flashed back to him. He had _died_ and _came back_. Maybe that’s why.

 

“I did die in the war,” Harry shared. “That may have a significance.”

 

Draco nodded. “Makes sense.”

 

Now they stood in awkward silence. It was obvious that Draco had no clue what to do as Harry. One of Harry’s hands came up and grabbed his other arm while rocking on his feet a bit. Harry took a deep breath to calm his nerves and took a few steps closer to Draco. He always had an attraction towards the blond.

 

Draco didn’t say anything as Harry stood barely an inch away. Nor when Harry’s hand reached to his cheek. If anything he leaned into it. Harry let Draco make the move to close the gap.

 

When Draco did, Harry felt a warmth spread throughout him. He never felt this when kissing Ginny or Cho. He felt complete, whole. His other hand went to Draco’s hip. Draco’s hand gripped his shoulders and pulled him even closer.

 

Soon Harry pulled back to take a breath and asked, “Was that okay?”

 

Draco nodded and pulled him back in. This kiss was faster paced than the last. Harry had his hands grasping his hips. Draco’s arms around his neck. Harry could stay he forever kissing his soulmate.

 

This time Draco pulled back and rested his forehead against Harry’s. They looked into each other’s eyes. This must be how his friends feel around their soulmates. It was the best feeling in the world.

 

“We should go,” Draco said.

 

“Yeah,” Harry said absentmindedly.

 

“Yes, Harry.”

 

“Say that again.”

 

“Say what?”

 

“My name.”

 

“Harry.” He loved they way Draco said his name.

 

Slowly they released each other and started to head back to the eighth year dorms. There were only a few people who decided to come back to redo their last year of school. Hermione being one of them. Since there were so few students, it was decided that they would have their own dorm.

 

Harry sat down on the couch and pulled Draco to sit beside him. He curled an arm around him. Draco laid his head on Harry’s chest. The warm feeling had returned.  They sat and watched the fire. Soon his eyes got heavy and he fell asleep.

 

In the morning he woke to the amused faces of Dean, Seamus, Hermione, Neville and Luna. Harry felt his cheeks heat up when he saw that Draco was still on his chest. Harry put a finger to his lips. They nodded and left them alone. Harry ran his fingers through Draco’s hair; this is perfect. He could stay in this moment forever.

  
And if Harry found a picture of them on the common room board, he definitely did not take it (he did).


End file.
